A conventional light fixture for a Christmas light is shown FIG. 6 and includes a base 50 to which a socket 56 is attached to the top portion thereof, the Christmas light 58 is then installed in the socket 56. The base 50 has a recess 52 defined in the top portion thereof so as to install the socket 56 therein and a passage 54 is defined through the base 50 from the bottom of the base 50 to the recess 52 so that a shoulder portion 520 is defined between the passage 54 and the recess 52, and the socket 56 is supported by the shoulder portion 520. When the Christmas light 58 is installed in the socket 56, two wires 582 from the Christmas light 58 extend through the passage 54 to connect to electrical parts (not shown) so as to form a circuit. Such Christmas lights 58 are connected in series so as to wind around a tree or other objects so that all the light fixtures are exposed to the weather. The interior of the socket 56 and the base could be wet by rain drops or dew which could result in a short circuit of the Christmas lights.
The present invention intends to provide a light fixture which has a drain hole defined through the socket and the base so that water or moisture will not be retrained therein. The light fixture effectively improves the shortcomings of the conventional light fixture.